


8 - Fever

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Whumptober 2018 [Disko kid edition] [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, Minor Illness, Whumptober 2018, background Dukat/Benjamin Sisko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Honestly, Ben thinks, it's like the Prophets are trying to kill their son. / Whumptober 2018-“Feel better soon, Jo.” Jake patted his brother’s head. “Dad’ll look after you.”“Wait, Jake, I have a meeting with Starfleet command.”





	8 - Fever

**Author's Note:**

> finally. a short one. ft. the only admiral in starfleet who isn't caught up on gossip

**#8 - Fever**

Cardassians liked the heat. It was just one of those things that was always true. They were reptilian, had trouble regulating their body temperature, and functioned best when it was 30 degrees or higher. Every Cardassian Benjamin had come across had loved warmth, the hotter the better.

So when Jake had presented him with a whimpering Joey and said, worried, “He’s burning up, Dad,” Benjamin had been a bit confused as to how that was possible. Joey and Ziyal had seemed to prefer being as warm as possible, just like a full-blooded Cardassian.

Sure enough, when Jake handed over the toddler, Benjamin could feel the heat coming off of him like a tiny radiator. “Then let’s get him to sickbay.”

-

A Bajoran nurse determined that Joey had a human cold, and gave him a hypo. “Keep an eye on him, sir. If his symptoms get worse, bring him right back.”

“Feel better soon, Jo.” Jake patted his brother’s head. “Dad’ll look after you.”

“Wait, Jake, I have a meeting with Starfleet command.”

“I don’t know how to take care of a sick baby, Dad. Besides, he looks better in your arms already.” Joey was dozing off against him, settled down from how fussy he’d been when the nurse had examined him. He’d just wake up if he got passed over to his brother, and Benjamin would feel horrible if he made him miserable. Jake waved goodbye and left. The nurse shrugged when he looked at her, and went to put away the hypo.

Well, as long as Joey stayed asleep, he couldn’t cause too much of a distraction from the meeting. Benjamin sighed, and returned to his office. He deflected a concerned Jadzia on his way as she told him an admiral was ready to see him, and then realized that she would have gladly taken him while he was busy. Joey loved her, and Dax was great at calming down fussy children.

However, it was too late to turn back and give him to her.

“Is that one yours, Ben?”

“Yes. His name is Joey.”

“Thought you just had Jake with your- oh, he’s got scales, he’s not human.” Joey was a distraction just by existing. He was surprised the admiral didn’t already know all about Joey. It seemed everyone else did, and he’d certainly gotten a lot of calls after Dukat had shown up and presented the boy to him in front of everyone in Ops. “Who’s his mother? I know her?”

Undoubtedly. “Admiral, surely we can talk about this after the meeting?”

“Oh, right. Just keep the little guy quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblio-k


End file.
